Voting Page for Disney's Dreamers/Godzilla Crossover
Attention all Godzilla fans, Disney fans, Magical Girl fans, and Anime fans Me and my friends are making a crossover special between Disney's Dreamers and Godzilla, the crossover is loosely inspired by KingShisa's Sailor Moon/Godzilla crossover fanfiction stories (Godzilla vs. Sailor Moon and Godzilla X Sailor Moon: Metal Wars), and the crossover features many references, tributes, homages, winks, and nods to the Godzilla franchise and other giant monster related media. It features an army of giant monsters (which consists of Godzilla's familiar enemies like King Ghidorah, Gigan, etc.) mind controlled by Hades into attacking Tokyo (in the Dreamkeepers home world), the Dreamkeepers (with the help of devices made by Ludwig Von Drake) will turn to kaiju size to fight the monsters controlled by Hades with the help from an unlikely alley the King of the Monsters himself Godzilla. In this crossover the events of the original 1954 Godzilla film happened but as time went on everyone forgot about the events of 1954 and believed that Godzilla is just a legend (just like in GMK: Giant Monsters All Out Attack). Godzilla's personality is a mix between a animal defending it's turf (just like his MonsterVerse incarnation) and an anti-hero (just like in the last half of the Heisei series, Godzilla 2000, Godzilla vs. Megaguirus, and Godzilla: Final Wars), his character is a mix of his mid-Showa and late Heisei incarnations, and he is 400 feet tall. Now which design would be perfect for the crossover? ShodaiGoji (the design from the 1954 Godzilla film) GyakushuGoji (the design from Godzilla Raids Again) KingGoji (the design from King Kong vs. Godzilla) MosuGoji (the design from Mothra vs. Godzilla and Ghidorah the Three Headed Monster) DaisensoGoji (the design from Invasion of Astro Monster and Ebirah Horror of the Deep) MusukoGoji (the design from Son of Godzilla) SoshingekiGoji (the design from Destroy All Monsters, All Monsters Attack, Godzilla vs. Hedorah, and Godzilla vs. Gigan) MegaroGoji (the design from Godzilla vs. Megalon, Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla, and Terror of Mechagodzilla) 84Goji (the design from The Return of Godzilla) BioGoji (the design from Godzilla vs. Biollante and Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah) BatoGoji (the design from Godzilla vs. Mothra) RadoGoji (the design from Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II) MogeGoji (the design from Godzilla vs. Spacegodzilla and Godzilla vs. Destoroyah) ToraGoji (the design from the 1998 Godzilla film) MireGoji (the design from Godzilla 2000 and Godzilla vs. Megaguirus) GMKGoji (the design from Godzilla, Mothra, King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All Out Attack) KiryuGoji (the design from Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla and Godzilla Tokyo SOS) FinalGoji (the design from Godzilla Final Wars) ThirdStreetGoji (the design from Always: Sunset on Third Street 2) GareGoji (the design from the 2014 Godzilla film) ShinGoji (the design from Shin Godzilla) AniGoji (the design from the Godzilla anime trilogy) DougheGoji (the design from Godzilla King of the Monsters) Now which roars should be used for Godzilla in the crossover? *1954-1955 Roars *1962-1975 Roars *Hanna Barbera Roars *1984-1991 Roars *1992-1995 Roars *1998 Roars *1999-2004 Roars *2014 Roars *2019 Roars Which roars would be perfect for Godzilla in the crossover? The 1954-1955 roars The 1962-1975 roars The Hanna Barbera roars The 1984-1991 roars The 1992-1995 roars The 1998 roars The 1999-2004 roars The 2014 roars The 2019 roars Category:Disney's Dreamers Category:Godzilla Category:Voting Pages